Zasady Strategiczne
jest grą strategiczną osadzoną w Świecie Kryształu - Tiamae. Gracz wciela się w przywódcę jednego z ośmiu państw istniejących na kontynencie. Jego zadaniem jest realizacja wyznaczonych celów. Ich realizacja jest możliwa na wiele sposobów, dyplomacja, siła, czy zwykłe oszustwo pozwolą na zdobycie punktów zwycięstwa które przyznawane są co 10 lat czasu gry. Gracz zarządza państwem nie z poziomu boga lecz władcy. Oznacza to że władca będący alter ego gracza ma ograniczone możliwości. Może zginąć zachorować czy nabawić się paranoi. Zatem aby dobrze kontrolować kraj trzeba zdać się na doradców. Istotne jest to że każdy z otaczających władcę doradców ma swój charakter i określoną osobowość, co sprawia że do jednych zadań nadaje się lepiej a do innych wcale. Można oczywiście rządzić samemu ale w dużym państwie powoduje to olbrzymie przeciążenie władcy i wróży rychły zgon. Zasady ogólne Czas w grze Gra toczy się w turach z których każda odpowiada trzem miesiącom czasu gry. Oraz jednemu tygodniowi czasu rzeczywistego. W tym czasie gracz może ale nie musi opisać podjęte przez siebie działania. Jeśli w grę wchodzą ruchy wojsk gracz uzyskuje informację o postępach w ciągu 2 dni od wykonania przez siebie ruchu. Bitwy toczą się w czasie rzeczywistym i poświęcony im jest odrębny akapit. Raz na kwartał spływają do graczy dochody z podatków (o ile pieniądze nie zostały przechwycone przez bandytów, wrogą armię, skorumpowanych urzędników) W Tiamae magia jest powszechna i często służy do komunikacji, państwa w których magia jest zakazana są zdane na inne metody przesyłania wiadomości. Założeniem gry jest jednak to, że informacje w obrębie jednego państwa podążają w ciągu tygodnia. Zarządzanie Krajem Zarządzanie jest niezwykle proste, jako władza wydajemy dekrety które nasi poddani wypełniają albo i nie. Trzeba bowiem pamiętać że państwo o charakterze patriarchalnym nie przyjmie równouprawnienia wprowadzonego dekretem. Podobnie rzecz ma się z planami zmiany wiary czy innymi drastycznymi reformami. Oczywiście jeżeli dobrze nam się wiedzie poddani są w stanie znieść więcej zanim wybuchnie bunt. Zarządzanie ekonomią polega na wydawaniu odpowiednich poleceń podwładnym oraz określaniu kierunków rozwoju kraju. Można inwestować w: – infrastrukturę 'Ogólny poziom rozwoju kraju, od dróg łączących miasta począwszy na wychodkach i łaźniach publicznych skończywszy. Jej poziom nie wpływa bezpośrednio na dochód do skarbca ale zwiększa morale poddanych i pozwala unikać epidemii chorób. – '''gospodarkę '''Stan gospodarki ma realne przełożenie na dochody. Im więcej kupców, kopalń i rzemieślników tym większe dochody płynące z podatków i ceł. – '''naukę '''Nauka niedoceniana przez wielu władców, jej rozwój powoduje powstawanie nowych wynalazków we wszelkich dziedzinach życia. Nauka obejmuje również rozwój sztuki magicznej i inwestycje w nią przyczyniają się do zwiększenia liczby magów w danym państwie. – '''rolnictwo '''Wyżywienie poddanych jest dość istotnym elementem wpływającym na morale społeczeństwa. Inwestycje w rolnictwo poprawiają wydajność farm i zwiększają produkcję. Najedzeni poddani to szczęśliwi poddani, a szczęśliwi poddani to przyrost naturalny. – '''wojsko '''Rozwój garnizonów, umocnień i techniki militarnej jest dość istotną kwestią gdy za granicą ma się wojowniczego sąsiada. Inwestycja w tą gałąź gospodarki sprawi, że władca i poddani będą mogli czuć się znacznie bezpieczniej. W wyniku inwestycji następuje rozbudowa danej dziedziny państwa, gracz może określić miasto bądź region kraju w którym prace były najbardziej nasilone i podnieść istniejący tam poziom rozwoju. Złupienie przez przeciwnika, czy prowadzenie działań wojennych może doprowadzić do obniżenia poziomu rozwoju. Każda z dziedzin gospodarki ma wpływ na działanie państwa, na jego stabilność i dochody. Populacja krajów nie jest nieograniczona dlatego należy manewrować siłami produkcyjnymi w rozsądny sposób. Przykładowo zwiększenie nakładów na gospodarkę spowoduje odpływ ludzi z rolnictwa i niższe zbiory. Każda z dziedzin posiada 10 stopni rozwoju przy czym osiągnięcie każdego kolejnego stopnia nie tylko zwiększa dochody/poziom życia/obronność/produkcję żywności. ale również wymagania konieczne do osiągnięcia kolejnego poziomu rozwoju. Oprócz nakladów siły roboczej konieczne są również nakłady finansowe, tu jednak nie sposób przewidzieć jak droga będzie konkretna inwestycja. Informacji tej mogą dostarczyć doradcy ale tylko szacunkowo Dodatkowym ograniczeniem jest położenie geagraficzne, farmy na pustyni można rozwijać tylko do 3 poziomu a i to znacznie większym nakładem sił i środkow niż w przypadku równin imperium. '''Badania naukowe - '''zaangażownie populacji naukowej (ludzi wykształconych którzy ukończyli conajmniej uniwersytet) do badań nad rozwojem określonej gałęzi nauki powoduje wynalezienie ulepszen z zakresu pożądanej dziedziny. Niestety jak w wiekszości odkryć naukowych gracz nie ma większego wpływu na to jaką technologię odkryje, oczywiście nakłady finansowe oraz poziom nauki w kraju zwiększają szansę na pożądane odkrycie. Im więcej naukowców pracuje nad danym projektem wydając góry złota i posiadając dobre zaplecze naukowe tym większa szansa na odkrycie dokładnie tego czego życzy sobie wladca. (od cepa po maszynę parową) Sam algorytm badań jest prosty. 1x k100 co turę a wynik dodajemy do siebie aż do osiągnięcia 100 pkt. nauki. Wyrzucenie w dowolnym momencie 1 oznacza totalne fiasko badań. Natomiast 100 to przełomowe odkrycie. Dochody Podstawową metodą łupienia poddanych są podatki. Nic w tej kwestii się nie zmienia, Gracz ustala poziom podatków które potem trafiają do skarbca. Podatki zbierane są co turę i mają istotny wpływ na morale mieszkańców. Co więcej w przypadku niezadowolenia społecznego czy działań wojennych znacznie wzrasta ryszyko na to, że zebrane podatki zamiast do skarbca trafią do kieszeni skorumpowanego polityka/bandytów/wrogiej frakcji. Cła dochody z opłat nakładanych na towary przewożone przez terytorium danego państwa. Stawki ceł są ustalane przez graczy dla każdego państwa osobno i stanowią procent od wartości kontraktu. Wpływają do kasy wraz z comiesięcznymi dochodami z miast. Dochody z umów handlowych zawieranych pomiędzy krajami stanowią równie ważne źródło gotówki. Zakładając oczywiście że wymiana handlowa jest dodatnia. Umowy handlowe są istotne gdyż większość z krajów nie jest samowystarczalna. Aktualnie Kraje handlują ze sobą następującymi dobrami: 'Żywność '- podstawowe dobro które jest niezbędne w każdym z państw, niestety nie wszyscy na kontynencie są samowystarczalni jeśli chodzi o jej produkcję. '''Drewno '- wciąż podstawowy budulec i materiał opałowy, Potentatem w Handlu drewnem jest Seringala, tym niemniej niemal każde panstwo posiada własne źródła tego surowca. '''Surowce ''- wszelkiej maści rudy metali i węgiel, stanowią nieodłączną część gospodarki oraz przemysłu zbrojnego. W wielu przypadkach dostęp do nich jest szczególnie utrudniony. Złoto nie jest zaliczane do surowców,jest wyjątkowo rzadko spotykane w Tiamae i obecnie jego wydobycie prowadzi sie już tylko w jednym miejscu. '''Konie '- Nasi dzielni czworonożni przyjaciele, potentatem w hodowli koni jest Sułtanat Hater. Bez koni trudno mówić o kawalerii, taborach czy szybkim przemieszczaniu się. 'Niewolnicy '- Wszyscy którzy mieli pecha stać po niewłaściwej stronie sieci łowców niewolników. Wszystkie rasy i gatunki sprzedawane przez bezlitosnych handlarzy. paradoksalnie największe rynki niewolników sa w Paledonie, najbardziej demokratycznym z państw Tiamae. 'Przedmioty '- to przedmioty codziennego użytku, meble, garnki porcelana, ubrania czy wszelkie inne prozaiczne dobra bez których nie da się prowadzić gospodarstwa domowego 'Broń '- czy to łuk refleksyjny czy dwuręczny topór broń od zawsze będzie najlepszym przyjacielem wojownika zwłaszcza że w tej kategorii handlowej mieszczą sie również lsniące zbroje. 'Ozdoby '- Wszelkie zbytki, piękne stroje, dzieła sztuki, książki sławiące Inaiwara czy też kosztowne klejnoty mieszczą sie w tej kategorii dóbr. Łupienie. Jak wiadomo łupienie wymaga istnienia łupiącego i łupionego. Zysk spowodowany wyprawami wojennymi jest stratą dla państwa które zostało napadnięte. Łupiąc należy również uważać by nie zabić złotodajnej krowy. Pustoszenie nie tylko obniża przychylność i zwiększa opór rabowanych mieszkańców ale również może spowodować ich migrację. Łupy łupiąca armia musi jeszcze dostarczyć do domu co dzieje się w momencie dotarcia do garnizonów, opcjonalnie wysłanie transportu który też może zostać złupiony Wydatki Wydatki państwa to przede wszystkim utrzymanie infrastruktury, armii i wywiadu. Jako wydatki liczy się również wszelkie straty wynikłe z działalności bandytów, wrogich armii czy klęsk żywiołowych. Ujemna wymiana handlowa także stanowi poważne obciążenie dla budżetu. Gracz ma ponadto możliwość wydatkowania pieniędzy na rekrutację nowego wojska czy zwyczaje wydawanie na wymyślone przez siebie cele. Należy przy tym pamiętać że wojna kosztuje masę pieniędzy. Deficyt - jeśli wydatki państwa są zbyt duże konieczna może okazać się pożyczka od sąsiadów lub też od bogatych kupców. Pożyczkę niestety trzeba spłacić, nieoddanie pieniędzy w terminie grozi wybuchem wojny lub nasłaniem skrytobójców na niesłownego władcę. Dodatkowo ludność jest w stanie na wiele sposobów uprzykrzyć życie niesłownemu królowi Wywiad Szpiedzy są werbowani przez siatki wywiadowcze państw. Zwerbowanie szpiega wymaga odpowiednich nakładów i wyznaczenia celu. Gracz określa jak wysoko celuje werbując agenta po czym przeznacza na ten cel określoną ilość pieniędzy i liczy na szczęście podczas rzutu k 100. Im większa kwota przeznaczona na werbunek i lepszy agent tym większe prawdopodobieństwo sukcesu. Agenci posiadają odpowiednie statystyki opisane przez współczynnik skuteczności. Do każdego z Agentów przypisana jest siatka informatorów i pomocników która go wspiera. Agent może zostać przerzucony do innego państwa, a w danym kraju może działać kilka siatek szpiegowskich jednak ich poziomy nie sumują się podczas podejmowania akcji. 5% - agent początkujący czasami mu coś wyjdzie ale nie nadaje się do ambitnych zadań koszt utrzymania 10 zK 10% - agent przeciętny, zna się na swojej robocie, jednak cudów czynić nie będzie. koszt utrzymania 25 zK 25% - agent zawodowy, prawdziwy wymiatacz zazwyczaj osiąga to co chce koszt utrzymania 40 zK 40% - James Bond danej frakcji kosztuje niebotyczną kasę ale jest wart każdej wydanej na niego korony. koszt Utrzymania 100 zK Każdy z agentów oprócz Mistrza Bonda może awansować na wyższy poziom warunkiem jest przeprowadzenie odpowiedniej liczby akcji. Odpowiednio na poziom 2 - 5 akcji, na 3 - 10 akcji i na czwarty 15 akcji. O ile agent nie zginie automatycznie nabiera doświadczenia i rozwija swoje umiejętności. Akcje najczęściej polegają na werbowaniu agentów, wykradaniu informacji czy zwykłym sabotowaniu działań przeciwnika. W przypadku Informatorów skala trudności i koszt rosną wraz z kategorią informatora. Wyróżniane są następujące kategorie informatorów w zależności od ich pochodzenia. Pospólstwo - zwykli mieszczanie, żołnierze, rzemieślnicy, bogaci chłopi. - najtańsi i najłatwiejsi do zwerbowania. koszt waha się od 10 - 100 zK klasa średnia - Bogaci kupcy, oficerowie, czy urzędnicy. - drodzy ale znacznie skuteczniejsi od poprzedników, ich werbunek wymaga pewnego doświadczenia od agenta. koszt waha się się od 100 - 1000 zK Klasa wyższa oficjele, bogacze, generałowie ludzie na najwyższych stanowiskach niezwykle trudni do zwerbowania ale dysponujący największą wiedzą i możliwościami. Ich werbunek jest niezwykle drogi i trudny , koszt waha się od 1000 - 10 000 zK Zwerbowanie Agenta lub kilku powoduje powstanie siatki wywiadowczej. Obejmującej, agenta łączników itp. Koszt utrzymania takiej siatki zależy od ilości informatorów oraz rangi agenta. W przypadku wykrycia siatki szpiegowskiej przez wrogi kontrwywiad, można stracić wszystkich informatorów jedak jeśli któremuś uda się zbiec istnieją spore szanse na odbudowę siatki. Ponadto taki incydent powoduje powstanie powodu do wojny. Kontrwywiad Zajmuje się zwalczaniem wrogich szpiegów i ich informatorów. Jego skuteczność zależna jest od przeznaczonych nakładów. Jeżeli uda się rozbić siatkę szpiegowską istnieje szansa na schwytanie wszystkich informatorów, jeżeli to się nie uda będą oni działać nadal o ile przeciwnik stworzy nową siatkę na terytorium danego państwa. Walka i ruch Rekrutacja armii Walka jest tym co wszyscy lubią najbardziej, nim do niej dojdzie dobrze jest zbudować sobie armię. Rekrutacja nowych jednostek wymaga pieniędzy, czasu, pieniędzy, ochotników i pieniędzy. Koszt jednorazowy ponoszony przy formowaniu jednostki mieści w sobie żołd oraz koszty wyposażenia żołnierza. Ilość zwerbowanych wojaków zależy od jakości i elitarności jednostki. Chłopów czy lekkiej piechoty można zwerbować od razu 100 ale już rycerzy 10. Czas Formowania jednostki jest uzależniony od jej jakości i doświadczenia. Nie jest możliwe zrobienie z chłopa rycerza. Człowiek bez przeszkolenia wymaga dłuższego treningu niż weteran który dostaje nową zbroję. Formowanie elitarnej jednostki trwa zatem krócej niż motłochu. W zależnośći od państwa zmienia się liczba dostępnych rekrutów oraz ich poziom wyszkolenia. Dodatkowo rekrutowanie wojska zmmniejsza zdolnośći produkcyjne danego państwa. Zwerbowane i wyposażone jednostki trzeba jeszcze utrzymać, dlatego naprawdę nieliczne i bogate państwa mogą sobie pozwolić na utrzymywanie stałej armii. Co innego gdy mamy do czynienia z odpieraniem napaści na własne terytorium, w tym przypadku żołnierze mogą zrezygnować z całośći lub z części żółdu, może sie zdarzyć też że sami się uzbroją i oddadzą pod komendę. To jak zareagują poddani oraz jak dużo ochotników uda się zwerbować zależy od poparcia dla władcy oraz od tego jak postrzegany jest napastnik. Przykład ''Seringalczycy będą walczyć z imperium do ostatniej kropli krwi ale z Ridią już niekoniecznie. '' Informacje o czasie koszcie i utrzymaniu werbowanych jednostek będą podane na tajnych forach dostępnych tylko dla członków danej frakcji. Ruch wojsk Armie poruszają się na mapie Tiamae zgodnie z wydanymi przez graczy rozkazami. Gracze mogą ale nie muszą określić sposób poruszania się armii oraz tempo przemarszu. Prędkość przemarszu zależy od pory roku i jest obliczana na podstawie terenu i odległości. Informację o planowanym czasie dotarcia na miejsce dostarcza MG Orientacyjne prędkości poruszania się wojska 1 hex = 10 mil imperialnych Miesięczna odległość pokonywana przez jednostkę to tabor – 20 mil (forsowny marsz 30 mil) piechota – 40 mil (forsowny marsz 60 mil) Kawaleria - 80 mil (forsowny marsz 120 mil) lekka jazda – 100 mil (forsowny marsz 150 mil) te odległości są modyfikowane przez rodzaj terenu oraz pogodę. droga bita - przebyta odległość zwiększa się o połowę równina - odległość nie zmienia się las - przebyta odległość zmniejsza się dwukrotnie (nie dotyczy elfich i lekkich jednostek) góry - przebyta odległość zmniejsza się trzykrotnie (dwukrotnie dlajednostek lekkich ) bagna- przebyta odległość zmniejsza się czterokrotnie (straty w ludziach) Pustynia - przebyta odległość zmniejsza się czterokrotnie (straty w ludziach) Bitwy Bitwy są rozstrzygane przez MG. Na podstawie opisów taktyk nadesłanych przez graczy oraz Wielce Skomplikowanego Tajnego Algorytmu Jednostek z Exela. (WSTAJE), Który umożliwia błyskawiczne obliczenie strat jednostek z uwzględnieniem wszelkich dostępnych parametrów. Bitwy toczone są przez armie będące albo pod kontrolą Gracza (król sam wybrał się na wojnę) albo jednego z jego generałów. W drugim przypadku gracz nie ma większego wpływu na wynik bitwy, może tylko wydać generałowi rozkazy przed walką. które to rozkazy mogą być wykonane albo całkowicie zignorowane. Po rozstrzygnięciu gracz dostaje informację o wyniku i przebiegu bitwy. W przypadku gdy gracz dowodzi wojskiem ma znacznie więcej możliwości. Po pierwsze kontroluje to co się dzieje w trakcie walki i może wydawać rozkazy podległym mu jednostkom. Po drugie może zginąć lub zostać ranny w bitwie. W momencie kiedy dochodzi do konfrontacji 2 graczy Bitwa rozgrywana jest przez GG lub Tlen (ew inny komunikator) za pośrednictwem MG. Gracz może, ale nie musi, zostawić wytyczne dla swojej armii a sam może zająć się innym bezproduktywnym zajęciem np kuciem do sesji. W przypadku gdy obie strony pragną przejąć kontrolę nad armiami następuje ustalenie terminów i rozgrywana jest bitwa. Po bitwie zwycięzca może odzyskać część ze swoich straconych żołnierzy, w zależności od , ilości kapłanów czy obecność taboru wyleczona zostaje pewna liczba rannych w bitwie żołnierzy. Dodatkowo zbierane są łupy wojenne oraz jeńcy. z którymi można zrobić wszystko. Oczywiście objuczona łupami armia, o ile nie posiada taboru traci na swej ruchliwości. Dowódcy Cechy dowódców Akademicki - zna teoretyczne rozwiązania problemów ale brak mu wiedzy praktycznej, jeżeli jego plan się zawali może stracić kontrolę nad polem bitwy. Agresywny - Znacznie lepiej czuje się nacierając niż broniąc, potrafi doskonale wykorzystać nacierające jednostki do zadania jak największych strat nieprzyjacielowi. Ambitny - dąży do wykazania się i osiągnięcia efektów przez co jest gotów do podejmowania większego ryzyka. Brawurowy - Ryzykuje i często można go spotkać w samym centrum bitwy, podnosi morale jednostek ale za cenę kontroli pola bitwy. Bezlitosny - Dyscyplina jest najważniejsza, nie przejmuje się takimi drobiazgami jak prawa człowieka. Jego działania są niezwykle skuteczne jednak wywołują niezadowolenie wśród ludności cywilnej i wojska. Błyskotliwy - Potrafi zaskoczyć genialnym manewrem czy taktyką, z łatwością dowodzi powierzonymi mu jednostkami. Chaotyczny - W jego armii zawsze panuje bałagan, nie jest w stanie skoordynować ruchów wielu jednostek. Charyzmatyczny - Potrafi porwać za sobą ludzi, jego obecność znacznie zwiększa morale. Defensywny- Doskonale sprawdza się w walce obronnej , jego armia jest znacznie skuteczniejsza. Elastyczny - potrafi dostosować się do każdej sytuacji, radzi sobie w dowodzeniu każdą formacją ale nie jest w niczym mistrzem. Eksperymentator - miłośnik wszelkich nowych rozwiązań, zawsze chętny do testowania ich na polu bitwy, z różnym skutkiem. Fanatyk - Fanatycznie wierzy w swój cel i nie cofa się przed niczym by go zrealizować, armia posiada morale niemożliwe do złamania. Fechmistrz - posiada niezwykły talent szermierczy, często bierze udział w bitwie podnosząc morale jednostek. Furiat - Często wpada w gniew, łatwo wyprowadzić go z równowagi a wtedy popełnia proste błędy. Gwardzista - Lojalny i nieugięty, wykona każdy rozkaz nawet jeśli jest on samobójczy, zazwyczaj dowodzi elitarną jednostką. Honorowy - Preferuje walkę w polu z zachowaniem zasad etyki rycerskiej, jest w stanie zrezygnować ze zwycięstwa jeśli miałoby do niego dojść w sposób nieuczciwy względem przeciwnika. Inteligentny - Szybko przyswaja sobie taktykę przeciwnika i potrafi wyciągać z niej wnioski. Jeździec - Miłośnik transportu konnego, zwiększa szybkość oddziałów w armii. Kawalerzysta - Uznaje Kawalerię za najważniejszą formację na polu bitwy, dowodząc jazdą jest w stanie dokonywać cudów. Kunktator - Wszelkie decyzje podejmuje powoli i z namysłem, bardzo rzadko zdarza mu się popełniać błędy. Konserwatysta - Jest zwolennikiem starych sprawdzonych metod i za nic nie zmieni zdania. Kwatermistrz - przywiązuje niezwykłą wagę do spraw wyposażenia wojska, wpływa to na zwiększoną siłę bojową jednostek, oraz zwiększa koszt ich utrzymania. Lojalny - Wierny jednemu przełożonemu, ale nie bezgranicznie. ten przywódca zmniejsza ryzyko buntu wśród dowodzonych oddziałów. Łagodny - Stara się unikać niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi i zabijania, dba o ludzi znajdujących się pod jego komenda, często aż za bardzo. Marynarz - Świetnie radzi sobie na morzu, dowodząc flotą. Mistrz oblężenia - Specjalizuje się w walkach oblężniczych i budowie fortyfikacji zarówno obronnych jak i służących do zdobywania zamków. Mobilny - świetny organizator, oddziały pod jego komendą poruszają się szybciej. Nieprzewidywalny - Nigdy nie wiadomo co zrobi, często jego zachowania są tak samo głupie jak i genialne. Okrutnik - Nie przejawia ludzkich uczuć, doskonale nadaje się do tłumienia zamieszek i buntów jednak jest niepopularny wśród żołnierzy. Opanowany - nie traci nad sobą kontroli nawet w najgorszej sytuacji stara się na zimno znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. partyzant - mistrz walki partyzanckiej, zasadzek i nękania wrogich oddziałów. Podstępny - Świetnie sprawdza się w zasadzkach i walce z zaskoczenia, stroni od otwartej walki. przewidujący - potrafi na podstawie ustawienia i taktyki wojsk przeciwnika przewidzieć jego następne ruchy, Piechur - Uwielbia walkę pieszą, uważa że piechota to najważniejsza formacja, duże bonusy do dowodzenia jednostkami pieszymi. Sadysta - Doskonale nadaje się do siania strachu i terroru za liniami wroga, znienawidzony zarówno przez przeciwników jak i własnych żołnierzy. Strzelec - Zwolennik walki dystansowej, jednostki strzeleckie pod jego dowództwem działają znacznie skuteczniej. Taktyk - Dużą wagę przywiązuje do nauk wyniesionych z akademii, potrafi perfekcyjnie rozstawiać własne oddziały. Wojownik - Woli walczyć w pierwszej linii prowadząc swoje oddziały, duży bonus do morale jednak za cenę kontroli pola walki. Zabójca magów - Nienawidzi magów i magii i wyspecjalizował się w likwidowania nadnaturalnych zagrożeń na polu bitwy, potrafi tak rozstawić wojska by zminimalizować straty od magii a równocześnie zadać magom jak największe straty. Zwiadowca - Zawsze wie co się dzieje w okolicach jego jednostki, mistrz zdobywania informacji o ruchach wroga. żeglarz - Doskonały nawigator i człowiek morza, świetnie wykorzystuje warunki panujące na wodzie do uzyskania przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. Kategoria:Zasady